


A Midgardian Valentine's

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: Loki One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Kiss, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Loki POV, One Kiss, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i didn't know if i should make it an OFC or a reader-insert, only like a tiny bit, so both, the OFC and reader are the same character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: "Loki did not know what to think of this Midgardian holiday, ‘Valentines Day’. Actually he did. He did not like it."---Loki's first Valentine's on Midgard, and he had gotten the reader a special gift, he just hoped she liked it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Midgardian Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> My first Loki x Reader fic so I hope you enjoy!

Loki did not know what to think of this Midgardian holiday, ‘Valentines Day’. Actually he did. He did not like it. There were many reasons he did not like this holiday, the main one of course was all the public displays of affection, or PDA. He could handle a couple walking down the street holding hands, but what he could not handle was couples actively trying to get written up for PDA. He had caught multiple people kissing in the halls, and that was too many for one day. There was also another reason he disliked this day, you were supposed to proclaim one’s love to another, which was ridiculous. Why would he need to do that? There were many other days when one could do this. 

He huffed in annoyance, staring between what to get. He had wanted only the best, (Though he didn’t understand why he cared, they were just barely friends, perhaps it was the gift that he had spotted out of the corner of his eye with his name on it.) He was choosing between a giant box of chocolates, and a giant stuffed bear. It would be more practical to get the chocolates, but it was common to get the bear as well. He had borrowed one of Stark’s credit cards, (He should really not leave them lying around), he was not sure how much money was on it, but he had assumed it was much. He grabbed both the bear and the chocolates and walked up to the counter. The cashier stared at him and he raised his eyebrow which made the cashier start scanning the items. 

He walked out of the store, mentally checking over the items he had bought, he only needed to wrap them and he will be done. He hoped this would go well, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if it didn’t. 

* * *

He took a steadying breath and knocked on the door. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four- the door opened. 

She stood there, holding the door open, her smile making his chest fill with warmth.

“Hey Loki,” she said, glancing at what he was holding.

“Happy Valentines Day.” He smiled weakly.

She gaped, possibly overwhelmed by his show of affection, then she gathered her senses and hurried back into her room coming back to the doorway with her own box.

“Here.” She pushed the box toward him. It took a few moments of awkward maneuvering but each package both ended up in its owners hands. 

He stared down at the box, perfectly wrapped and all. “Thank you.” He said with all the sincerity he could.

She blushed, “it’s nothing really.”

He gracefully opened the paper, which was wrapped around a box, the box had a logo which he did not recognize. Inside the box was a pair of shoes. 

She gestured to the shoes, “I got you them custom made because you’re always saying how your shoes are too small.”  
He picked up one of the shoes, they were black and loafer-like, “I… thank you.” He was overwhelmed by the thought of the gift, and his gift seemed very insignificant now.

“Yeah I just,” she shrugged, “can I open yours now?” He nodded.

She tore the bag open, stuffing the tissue paper underneath her arm. She smiled, taking the stuffed bear out of the bag, “it’s adorable!” 

He pointed to the bag, “there’s more.”  
“Really?”

He nodded.

She placed the bear under her arm as well, taking out the next item, the chocolates. “My favorite!” She smiled brighter.

Anxiety began to curl in his chest, “there’s one more.”  
“Now I feel bad that I only got you one.”

His eyes widened, “no, no, I love it, it’s really great, I just couldn’t think of what to get you.”

She nodded, taking the last item out of the bag. It was a long, flat, black box. She raised her eyebrow, a look of shock gracing her features as she opened the box.

“Loki you didn’t have to, this must have cost a fortune.” 

He shook his head, “only the best for you.” She blushed deeper. 

“Thank you, I…” She placed the items back into the bag and placed the bag on the floor. Loki looked at her in confusion,  _ did she actually not like it _ ? 

She took a step closer to him, so now only the shoe box was in keeping the apart. She bit her lip before she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

And he couldn’t remember feeling happier.


End file.
